Stealing Cinderella
by NativeMoon95
Summary: Short scene were Edward ask Charlies blessing in asking Bella to marry him.
1. Chapter 1

When Bella told me we had to tell Charlie I won't lie I was nervous, but I wanted to do this right. I asked Bella to let me ask her father's permission before we tell anyone else and that's why I'm here today.

Bella was at my house with Alice and Emmett playing some game, so now was the perfect time. I got out of my Volvo deciding that I needed to man up. I chuckled, a vampire afraid of a human.

I only had to knock twice before the door was opened. There in the door way stood Chief Swan or Charlie as Bella calls him. They look so much a like, she has his dark chocolate eyes...I'm going to miss those eyes.

" Hello sir, I was wondering if I could take some of your time to talk? " He looked shocked, but nodded anyways and let me in. I knew this wasn't going to be easy after the pain I put Bella through, but I also knew that he wanted her happy.

In Bella's eyes I was her prince, but to Charlie I was just some fella trying to steal his daughter. " Want anything to drink? " He asked on his way to the kitchen while I waited in the living room.

" Water. " I could hear him moving around in the kitchen as I looked at all the pictures of Bella from when she was younger. Photos of them all together and pictures of Bella running through a sprinkler with a pop sickle grin, pictures of Charlie teaching her to ride a bike and them dancing when what look's about her at 6 or 7. Her feet on his. I smiled.

He walked in with out me even knowing as I leaned in to get a better look at a picture of Charlie and Bella having a pillow fight.

" Now aint she something son? "

I smiled thinking about her, she is truly amazing. " Yeah she is quite a woman. "

When looking at Charlies eyes as he just stared at me, I then realized that in his eyes she would always be playing Cinderella and riding her first bike, be his little girl.

I signed. " Sir the reason I'm here is to ask your blessing in asking Bella to marry me. "

He took in a deep breathe and sat down in his recliner that Bella goes on about, it's his favorite chair.

" Edward you hurt her real bad, but I also know you love her. " I could her Alice dropping Bella off outside. She came and told her dad that she was home before going up stairs.

" Look I -" I cut him off before he could finish what he was saying and tried to explain my point view as truthfully possible.

" I know I hurt her and her hurt bad , but I want you see my point of view. Things aren't always what they seem in a family. My family has issues like every family. When I left Bella I just found out some really hard news. My brother Jasper ( just so you know everyone in the family already agreed to this story. ) has been doing drugs and got mixed into some really bad stuff.

His biological brother found him and got him and I mixed into something over seas. I had people coming after me. I didn't want Bella to be in danger because of that. " I took a breathe as I explained the next part. " Sir, you have an amazing daughter. Even after everything that I did she saved my life. She put those people in prison. When it was safe I came back. I really do love your daughter with everything that I am. . . She . . . she's so opened hearted it's unreal. " He looked at me with pure and utter shock.

Then it was my time to be shocked when he chuckled. " Edward I was going to give you my blessing, you didn't need to explain that is between you guys, but thank you! I know that you love her Edward just by the way you look at her and her you. " He got up along with me and clapped me on the shoulder.

" Bella honey, can you come down her please? " Bella came down and threw her arms around her father, that's when I knew she would always be his little pop sickle grin running round looking for a pillow fight.

He gives me a hard time, but I can't blame him, I'm the one stealing Cinderella.

**So I have been wanting to do this for so long, but just didn't have the inspiration or the want to write, but I do now! LOL. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Native moon**

**Also can you please check out my YouTube videos?**

.com/user/aleesha1395?feature=mhee


	2. New Blog (: HAS NEW BANNER FOR STORY!

New banners made for Stealing Cinderella and Thunder Rolls on my new blog, which you can find the link on my page! Please visit and check us out (:

x

Nativemoon


End file.
